


-0.001

by extremesoft



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Monaco GP 2018, PWP, i mean seriously, until it's not anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 10:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extremesoft/pseuds/extremesoft
Summary: After the mayhem Daniel had driven his last lapone thousandth of a secondquicker than Max and topped the session. As if to sayha.





	-0.001

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something fun, then Monaco happened and hit me on the head with inspiration, and I had an absolute blast writing this :D I do hope you enjoy this!

_-0.001_

In the pits Max froze still. He must have been dreaming, and he found himself hoping he would wake up as soon as possible because this dream was straight up shit.

Not only had he hit the treacherous Monaco barriers hard in the third free practice with only roughly ten minutes of the session left, after having topped the time sheet earlier with a new lap record yet again - one of the many lap records they had clocked with Daniel, one after the other -, and not only did the damages to his car seem like it was going to be a long long afternoon in the garage and he would need a miracle to be able to qualify, but after the mayhem Daniel had driven his last lap _one thousandth of a second_ quicker than Max and topped the session. As if to say _ha_.

Max's blood was boiling over so badly at that point he heard practically nothing that was being said to him. He already knew he had messed up, he knew it was going to be an extremely tough job for the mechanics to get the car back into one piece in time for quali, he was disappointed, he was so sorry, he would get his act together again. He didn't know whether to aim his anger more at Daniel or himself; and somewhere he knew it was downright ridiculous to be at all angry at _Daniel_ in the first place, but Max couldn't help himself, not in that state, feeling so humiliated by that one fucking thousandth of a second he couldn't have thought straight if his life had depended on it.

If Max had been anywhere nearer his right mind he would've probably stopped to take a long deep breath and think about how any of it actually wasn't Daniel's fault in the least; but at that moment he heard nothing and saw before his eyes nothing but Daniel's cocksure grin and sunglass-covered eyes, as if the Aussie had been right there in front of him, saying _see how easy it is when you don't hit the wall, mate?_ casually to his face. Or worse, whispering the words quietly into his ear, with a sly smirk all too audible in his voice and a wink on top. A violent shiver ran through Max as he let his imagination loose. 

He excused himself as quickly as he could and stormed off to look for Daniel. Not that there was much searching to do: he marched straight to the door of Daniel's room and knocked sharply before opening the door himself, not bothering to wait for any permission. Daniel certainly looked mildly surprised to see him; but other than that the Aussie seemed perfectly composed, somehow cooler than he normally did. There was an aura of concentration around him that for some reason annoyed the hell out of Max, because what right did anyone have to be that fucking serene when at the same time _some people_ were being all over the goddamn place, but it also made Max snap out of it just a little, realizing he may have perhaps been slightly bothering Daniel by just inviting himself in to his room all of a sudden. He knew the importance of fully concentrating on a race weekend, heck, it was probably even more important to properly concentrate in Monaco than anywhere else if one wanted to be able to master the narrow, twisty streets and avoid, say, crashing into the barriers.

A surge of self-doubt shot through him, leaving him wondering if he should get going instead of trying to find an outlet for his frustrations in Daniel. But he was there now, he was angry, he needed something - he wasn't sure what exactly yet, but _something_ -, and he trusted Daniel to tell him to piss off if he really needed to leave.

And Max also couldn't help getting caught in how absolutely gorgeous Daniel always managed to look with the top of his overalls stripped, his slim waist being accentuated and the fireproof shirt seeming to flatter every muscle underneath it, which very annoyingly distracted the Dutchman from the perfectly good rage he was seething with.

"Alright, let's hear it", said Daniel coolly, placing his hands on his hips, making Max feel like he was actually being challenged in his own game. Max stepped in and slammed the door shut behind him.  
"You just..." he spluttered, suddenly quite unable to remember how English worked. "You just did that."  
"Did what?" answered Daniel, still keeping his composure and of course fueling Max's explosive temper even more with that but for some reason also really starting to arouse him.  
"You beat my time. One thousandth."  
"Yeeeah, and..?" answered Daniel lazily, cocking his hip, not letting his face or his voice betray anything.  
"I crash, I’m out, then you beat my time by one thousandth of a second. Fuck, just... _fuck_ ", spat Max, rubbing his cheeks, taking his cap off just to put it back on again. He wasn't making any sense at all and he knew that painfully well. He was starting to wish the Earth would swallow him whole, or maybe that Daniel would punch him in the face and make him come to his senses. Or maybe that Daniel would make him cum to his senses. He would've certainly laughed at that in another time, and he knew Daniel would’ve also greatly enjoyed a delightfully bad joke like that one. He would have to enlighten Daniel about it later; right now they were both too focused on Max being an absolute mess. 

"Yeeeah", started Daniel slowly again, making Max want to scream. "It sort of happens to us all, y' know, every now and then. Now, you're here for..?"  
He left the question hanging in the air. Max bit his lip and turned his gaze away from Daniel's, as if he was suddenly being burned by the fire in the Aussie’s eyes. He felt absolutely stupid, like he was a brat throwing a tantrum when he didn't get what he wanted and didn't have the means to handle it any smarter. 

Daniel tilted his head, sizing Max up, his hands still resting on his sides.  
"You don't really know, do you?"  
Max looked back at Daniel again, defiant. The Aussie was still being extremely infuriating in all his majestic calmness and at the same time Max was starting to feel so turned on by just looking at him that it was getting hard to concentrate on anything else than how badly he in fact wanted those hands on his own hips.  
"No, I-"  
" _You're_ just pissed because the practice went the way it went and now you've come to take it out on me, haven't you?" asked Daniel with an almost gravelly voice, slowly starting to move closer, eyes flashing dangerously. Max swallowed thickly, his tongue suddenly feeling like a lump of led.  
"To be honest-"

He didn't get far with the sentence he was about to start when Daniel leaned forward and suddenly slammed his hand against the door, right next to Max's shoulder, making Max twitch but not break the eye contact.  
"Or", he started, inevitably closing the rest of the distance between them, the two of them now standing toe to toe with Max's back against the door. "To be honest-", he said in an imitation of the Dutch, dark eyes fixed on Max's, still not finishing the sentence; and then Max let out a loud gasp, eyes flying wide open as Daniel suddenly cupped the front of his overalls with his free hand and ran his palm along the length of his already half-hard bulge.  
"-this is what you're here for", he said, looking thoroughly pleased with himself. Still not exactly smiling, but looking smug, as if he was grinning inwardly. Max instinctively bucked his hips forward, chasing after more of the sweet friction, desperate for any kind of release Daniel could offer him, trying to suppress a needy wail but failing when Daniel leaned forward to catch his lips in a fierce kiss, making Max moan straight into the Aussie's mouth. Daniel's hand palming Max was quickly replaced by his thigh, pressing against Max's bulge and wedging between his legs while Daniel's hands found their way to Max's sides, wandering up and down underneath the fireproof shirt.  
“We’ll have to be quick”, muttered Daniel under his breath as he broke from the kiss and leaned to lightly nibble at Max’s earlobe. “And silent.”

Besides feeling blindingly heated Max also found himself suddenly being surprisingly worried about Daniel's ability to concentrate on the qualifying ahead, considering the fact that he was actually the one who had started it all in the first place by coming to Daniel.  
"Wait, Daniel, are you - ohh, fuck - sure", fuck how hard it was for Max to try and speak actual whole sentences while Daniel was grinding his thigh against his crotch and breathing on his neck, "you should - mmhhh - concentrate on qualifying..."  
"Don't worry about it", murmured Daniel, still sounding impossibly in control of himself, given the situation. "I have my methods."  
Max let out a choked laugh in between gasping for air as Daniel pressed kisses down the side of his neck. "You jerk off fifteen times a day to release the pressure?"  
Daniel couldn't suppress a quiet chuckle himself. "That's what you'd like to see, isn't it?" he whispered straight into Max's ear, sending shivers down his spine that seemed to travel straight to his cock.  
"Yeah, lovely."  
"Maybe after the race", teased Daniel while moving his thigh out of the way and pulling Max’s hips a bit forward so he could tug Max’s overalls down enough and give Max’s cock a few strokes through the already damp fabric of the fireproof underwear.  
"Oh God, Daniel", gasped Max, biting his lip right after, his body burning with raw lust as the mental images of the Aussie’s undoubtedly inappropriate concentrating methods mixed with the sensation between his legs.

Daniel only hummed contently in response, once again capturing Max’s lips with his own while tugging the underwear out of his way as well. Max was starting to have some serious difficulties with being able to stand despite Daniel’s weight pressing him against the door, his legs trembling so badly he thought he’d collapse to the floor when Daniel suddenly pulled back, still looking determined as he lowered himself to one knee in front of him, as if sucking Max was as serious and focus-demanding a mission as shaving a tenth out of a lap time.  
“Oh Jesus-“  
“Nah, ’s just me”, Daniel murmured, causing Max to both chuckle breathlessly again, already being short of oxygen and laughing making him even more so, and jerk forward as the Aussie’s warm breath caressed the tip of his cock. Daniel wrapped his palm around Max’s hard length, giving it a few more strokes, fingers sliding along the already glistening surface with ease. Max was deliciously torn between not wanting to take his eyes off the mesmerizing sight in front of him, the strong aura of composure and self-control still surrounding Daniel contrasting so surreally with what he was doing and how wonderfully filthy it looked, and on the other hand desperately needing to tilt his head back against the door and close his eyes to be able to keep upright.

Daniel glanced up, black eyes full of want briefly meeting Max’s, and then closed his eyes again, tongue artfully circling a couple of rounds around the tip, driving the Dutch to the brink of insanity; Max just barely could remember the thing about being silent, having to really chew his lips in order to somewhat stifle his groans, and it could have been considered an achievement by some that he was able to let out only a quietly hissed _ffffuuuuuuuccckk_ as Daniel just simply took his length in his mouth, slowly but indisputably, straight as far as he could.

Max was forced to lean against the door again and squeeze his eyes shut, his head spinning way too fast already for anything else. He blindly tangled his fingers in Daniel’s curls, encouraging him to keep going, trying with all his might to keep himself from actually thrusting into the wet warmth of the Aussie’s mouth – although it also somehow felt like the Aussie was still in absolute control of the situation, able to move as he wanted, pull back when he pleased and go again when he pleased, despite Max’s hands trying to guide him, and it briefly crossed Max’s clouded mind whether this was one of the reasons Daniel did so much neck training. He knew he wasn’t going to last long, his earlier agitation eventually mixed with arousal already having driven him so close to every limit and Daniel’s unearthly self-containment only adding to that.

Daniel placed a grip on Max’s hips in order to keep him in place when he felt the muscles in the Dutchman’s thighs beginning to convulse and tremble; Max’s breathing was reduced short, shallow gasps and stifled whimpers, and as Daniel mouthed almost all of him once more, with a growl to strengthen the effect, he was finally tipped over the edge, coming into the heat of his teammate’s mouth with a prolonged grunt, tugging his hair without thinking anything.

Max was shaking so badly he thought his legs were going to give in any second: Daniel quickly brushed the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand and wasted no time in getting on his feet and leaning against Max again, supporting his weight. He pressed against the Dutchman intentionally firmly, leaving no room for doubt about how turned on he was himself by now, Max clearly feeling the rock hard bulge poking his hip despite his head feeling like a shitload of cotton candy and Daniel still wearing his overalls.  
“Help me out, Max”, whispered Daniel hoarsely into his ear. Max could only nod in agreement, certainly having lost all use of words; Daniel used one hand to tug the overalls down from his waist and his fireproofs roughly down enough and grabbed Max’s hand, guiding it between his legs and admirably managing to limit his response to Max furling his fingers around his cock to just tilting his head back and slowly breathing out. It didn’t take many of Max’s somewhat messy strokes for Daniel to climax, spilling over Max’s palm with a low growl again, Max luckily being enough in his senses to try and prevent Daniel from making a mess of their overalls.

For a moment all they could do was lean against each other and catch their breath in silence, Daniel burying his face against the crook of Max’s neck and Max unable to wrap his right arm around Daniel because of his palm being inconveniently covered in the Aussie’s fluids. Eventually he decided to unceremoniously wipe it on his fireproofs, after getting fed up with not being able to get a proper hold of his teammate.  
“Gross”, murmured Daniel and smiled against Max’s shoulder, not of course seeing what he was doing but guessing it perfectly right from the way he shifted and the sounds it made.  
“That’s what the spare ones are for”, Max chuckled as he finally got to properly embracing Daniel, enjoying the feeling of the Aussie’s body vibrating against him as he laughed. He knew he couldn’t stay there for much longer with the qualifying edging closer all the time and Daniel seriously needing to get ready for it.  
“In case I can’t qualify…” he murmured, feeling the need to let the Aussie know how thankful he was in some way at least before he’d have to leave, “good luck, mate. Slay them.”  
“Thanks”, said Daniel, soothingly rubbing Max’s side with long strokes. “I will.”  
“So how many- which one was that for you already this weekend?” asked Max amusedly, still being extremely fascinated by which exactly were the mysterious methods Daniel had mentioned earlier. “The twenty-third?”

Daniel allowed himself a lapse in self-containment, grinning widely as he whispered his answer in Max’s ear, knowing the Dutchman would be able to take the joke.  
“ _The thousandth._ ”  


**Author's Note:**

> (also I can’t exactly take credit for the delightfully bad cum joke there, so thank The Dude for telling me that ;D)


End file.
